Amber Stone
by nisibis
Summary: Amber stone, a witch, visits her grandmother at Privet Stone for a holiday. What starts off as a typically boring hoiday turns into her worst nightmare when she encounters the one magical being every witch and wizard is afarid...
1. The horrible mark

Amber Stone heaved her bag up the old stone steps. She couldn't believe that she would have to spend all of her summer holiday at her Grandmas house in Privet Drive. She wished her parents hadn't gone on a holiday to Paris. How could they leave her! She heard her grandma thrusting the Key into the Key lock.  
  
Before she knew it hot musty air slammed against her face.  
  
"Sweet Heart let me help you up the stairs, your bags looks awfully heavy." Old Mrs Stone crackled.  
  
"No I'm fine." Amber looked around the old house it was terribly musty. What was she meant to do all holiday? Play chess with her grandma?  
  
Amber was lead up to her room. Her grandma left muttering "Lucky Girl has a beautiful room for the holiday." Amber could only stare. The bed had pink ruffles round the edges, the curtains were white and the walls were pink. She was 15 for goodness sake!  
  
Amber pulled out her wand from her jeans and placed it on her desk. She opened her cat cage and her cat fluffy stumbled out and gave her an accusing look.  
  
Amber smiled. "Fluffy your so cute when your angry, its not as though I wanted you to go in the cat cage. Grandma made me, she said normal muggles never let there cats walk free while walking around a busy street."  
  
By then fluffy had falling into an exhausted sleep so Amber stared out the window.  
  
She had a great view of the neighbourhood.  
  
Her grandma was one of the people who loved to know everything that was happening in her neighbourhood. She had told Amber all about the neighbours. The neighbourhood was pretty boring and the only people that really took her interest were the Dursleys. They lived across the road and down a bit. They had two sons. She hadn't seen them yet but she really wanted too. Apparently one was really thin and the other was really fat, also they were both HER age.  
  
Their mother was really nosy, so Amber's grandma was really strict about keeping their Witch identities a secret.  
  
Amber was used to the muggle world. Her mum was a muggle and her dad was a wizard. Whenever Amber went shopping in her city Manchester she would have to be careful with her dad as he always seemed to look odd walking among muggles, even when he tried his hardest to look like one.  
  
Amber's grandma only came to the house on Privet drive every holiday. Mrs Stone was secretly very proud of her house. Amber was deeply disgusted. She thought it was ugly and in need of a good clean.  
  
That night Amber restlessly turned over and over in her bed, she felt strange all over and couldn't get to sleep. At that moment she heard a huge yell coming from her window she stumbled out of bed and peered outside. She looked down the street and noticed that one of the top bedrooms in the Dursleys house had its light on. She tried to remember what the yell had sounded like. Was it pain or shock?  
  
Amber returned to bed and had a very patchy, one-hour sleep before she woke up again. This time she knew she wouldn't be able to go to sleep if she didn't go for a walk. Amber tiptoed past her grandmas' bedroom and she quietly opened the door.  
  
Amber was about to close the door when she heard a tremendous bang. She felt the ground move beneath her and she rushed out to the street. The sky was alight with flickering blobs of flame. It looked just like muggle fire works.  
  
Fear brushed against Amber's' heart she could only stare and gasp in shock, a small house was on fire and above that was a colossal skull, with a serpent producing from its mouth like a tongue. As she watched, it climbed higher and higher into the sky, blazing with a green haze.  
  
Bind her Amber heard a voice that only confirmed her horrible thought that was floating around in her head. "It's the dark mark." 


	2. Amber meets harry!

Hope you enjoy the second chapter! Please r/r!!! This is my first story so please don't be harsh. Next chapter I do I'll make sure its longer then these.  
  
I suck at summaries but in this amber finally meets Harry Potter, after that everything goes wrong.  
  
Amber flicked around and saw an old man in front of her, Professor Dumbledore. He looked at her with great curiosity, his great white long beard stood out among his robes. "I'm so sorry but I'll have to perform a memory charm." Dumbledore drew out his wand and in instinct Amber drew out hers. Dumbledore gave a little jump in surprise. A young witch living in privet drive?  
  
Amber pulled some hair behind her ear and when she looked up the old man had disappeared. She looked both ways down the street and could see him no where. She turned her focus back on the fire, which was roaring with a tremendous heat and now looked dangerously like it was going to spread.  
  
She saw people slowly wondering out onto the street in their pyjamas, and when she peered closely at the fire she could see heaps of people in clocks running around.  
  
Then heat engulfed her and a tremendous bang burst her eardrums. She felt debris hitting her from all sides. She met the ground with a horrible force. Amber opened her eyes slowly she couldn't hear anything but she could see heaps of feet running around her to were the new explosion had sounded. She wanted to cry. Why was no one helping her? She tried to get up and she was about to slump down again when she felt someone sternly grab her arm and pull her up. It was her grandma.  
  
Mrs Stone looked upon her grandchild. Blood Was dripping from her ears and scratches danced upon her face. Were could she put Amber? Were would she be safe? Mrs stone saw a depressed Mrs Dursley looking anxiously at her. Mrs Dursley came over and yelled loudly at Mrs stone so her voice could be heard over the fire.  
  
"Have you seen Harry, the little brat I can't find him anywhere!" Mrs stone shook her head. Mrs Stone looked at Amber again. Her eyes were rolling and she was putting all her weight against her grandma.  
  
Mrs stone half carried Amber to the nearest yard and rested her against a tree. She looked once more at Amber and rushed off to the fire. When Amber finally opened her eyes she could only see a distant foggy glow in the corner of her eyes, then as her eyes adjusted she could see every fine outline of the fires roaring flames. It looked as if no one could control the fire. It took a while until amber finally noticed the boy who was standing a little in front of her. She could only see the back of his head, which was composed of masses of messy black hair.  
  
That very night Harry had woken up from the pain of his scar. He knew the fires had been Voldemorts doing. Who else could it have been? Voldemort must have put some kind of charm on the fire because not one person could slow it down. There were heaps of wizards trying to control the fire. Harry could see Professor Dumbledore and Mr Weaselly having a very deep conversation, with only occasional glances at the raging fire. Had Voldemort tried to kill him?  
  
Harry heard an odd noise behind him, and in fright he turned around…A girl was leaning against the tree her eyes were staring at Harry lazily. Harry stepped back in alarm. What was she doing in his yard?  
  
Harry thought she didn't look to well. Anyone would know that if they saw her. Her face was pale and blood was blotted around her face and her hair was mattered around her face as though she had just been swimming. She sighed wearily and slowly stood up.  
  
"My names Amber Stone my grandma lives on this road, who are you?"  
  
Harry had no idea what to do. Should he say something? "Umm… my names Harry…err Potter." He knew she wouldn't react strangely she was only a muggle. Amber's eyes grew large. What the heck is Harry Potter doing in poor old Privet Drive?  
  
Harry saw her stunned reaction. Maybe he had something in his hair; maybe she thought he had a weird name.  
  
"Are you THE Harry Potter? Like the boy who lived?!" Amber could not believe it. She was standing in front of Harry Potter! Threw his hair she could just see the lightning like scar on his forehead. He really was! Amber then slumped to the ground in exhaustion.  
  
Harry kneeled beside her. "Are you a witch?" But Amber didn't hear him, for behind Harry was a tall cloaked man with his hood on. She could only just see his mouth and it was twisted into a deadly smile. Amber gave a little gasp as the man hurled something at Harry then she groaned with fear as he turned on her. 


	3. Green Light

Hi everyone!!!!!! I want to say thankyou to everyone who reviewed and I have mentioned all of you at the end of this chapter. I haven't updated for ages and I promise that I will more often.  
  
Please don't copy this story because it is mine and if I find out I will report you. Well I hope you enjoy!!!  
  
~Green light~  
  
Arthur Weasley heard a small scream coming from behind him. Both he and Dumbledore turned around.  
  
"Wasn't Harry standing there just a minute ago?" Arthur asked Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore didn't answer because it was at that moment they both heard running feet and they turned back around to face the fire and saw a hysterical Mrs Dursley wide eyed with fear running at them.  
  
Mrs Dursley acted as if they weren't there.  
  
"Mrs stones girl...he hit her just like that. oh how horrible.what do I do?"  
  
Dumbledore approached Mrs Dursley who was still fidgeting like mad.  
  
"Mrs Dursley are you alright." Instead of giving a reasonable answer Mrs Dursley retreated insanely.  
  
"It was one of you who hurt her.get away from me you.you horrible man!" Arthur Weasley turned red in the face and grabbed Mrs Dursley. "Don't you dare speak to Dumbledore like that!" But she acted as if she hadn't heard.  
  
"Oh poor girl and Harry oh Harry I'll get him punished when he comes back, running away like that.yes.he'll be punished."  
  
Dumbledore and Arthur Weasley both gave each other a worried look, each knowing they were thinking the same thing. They retreaded behind the side of a house and disappeared with a tiny pop.  
  
* * *  
  
Amber was having a most unusual dream. She was sitting beside a fire. Her mouth was gagged and her feet and arms were bound tightly. She could not see the rope but she new she was tied up. How could that be? Invisible rope?  
  
There was a boy in front of her. He seemed familiar but she couldn't place him. A figure in a cloak was walking up to him. She tried to coil away from him but couldn't move an inch.  
  
The figure approached harry, it had a long wand in its hand. It was laughing hysterically. It looked her way and Amber could just see its face and she tried to scream.  
  
She felt her body shivering uncontrollably. She watched as the monster pointed its wand at Harry. There was a bright flash of green light and the boy flew in the air.  
  
The thing was laughing again. A horrible laugh that sent shivers hurrying down her spine.  
  
* * *  
  
Amber woke up.or had she already been awake all that time? She felt around her. Her arms were free to roam. She could tell that she was in a carriage of some sort.  
  
She finally managed to open her tired eyes and look around. Everything was dark. Amber could see that she was in the back part of the carriage. In front of her were two hooded figures.  
  
She glanced beside her and had to hold her breath as she looked at Harry who was unconscious.  
  
She closed her eyes and concentrated on not getting sick. She looked at Harry again and noticed that the scar on his forehead was glowing suspiciously.  
  
In only a matter of minutes the carriage stopped. One of the hooded figures came towards her. She could tell it was a man by the way it moved. The other figure seemed to slide across the ground.  
  
The man in front of her took out its wand. He muttered something and she began to scream as a long silver thing shot out from the wand. It swirled to towards her and wrapped it self around her feet. Then it vanished.  
  
He muttered something again and the same silver swirls erupted from his wand. They swirled around her arms and mouth, they gagged her mouth and hands before disappearing into thin air.  
  
Seconds later she was thrown off the carriage and dragged over to a small fire.  
  
Harry was carried from the carriage and propped up against a tree. The sliding figure approached Harry and got out its wand and whispered 'openairo', immediately Harry's eyes opened.  
  
The sliding figure made a hissing sound. It sounded awfully like a laugh and it also sounded vaguley familiar.  
  
She heard it hiss, "So I have finally found the magnificent Harry Potter"  
  
It slid closer to Harry. She watched, eyes wide, as it drew out its wand. A memory flashed past her mind and she remembered the dream.  
  
Amber felt the spell wearing off. Maybe she could leap free and do something. Amber was never the one for doing nothing.  
  
She watched the monster slide past her. It drew out its wand and pointed it at Harry. It was laughing like a tired hyena.  
  
It hissed, "No one can save the famous Harry Potter now!"  
  
He muttered those dreaded words and Amber screamed a real scream on the top of her lungs, as the bright flash of green light blew passed her.  
  
*****************************************  
  
dumble_lady: Thankyou for reviewing, and I finally updated! For all of you who are still reading please review and keep reading! The story will get much more twisted.I hope.  
  
Lyra342: Thankyou for reviewing and reading my other stories. I've read all of yours and please update quicker coz I love your stories!  
  
Arwena: Thanx for reviewing, and ok I will update soon. That is if you are even still reading. I think that I will check your stories out. I promise that the story will get so much more interesting!!  
  
Euterpe: Hi! You haven't read my second chapter so I'm not sure if you are still reading this. I did check out your stories. And thanx for your nice comments.  
  
Thankyou for reading if you did.now all you need to do is review. You will be included in my next story at the bottom if you review before I update the next chapter !!!!! I promise to update soon!!! 


End file.
